


Hanukkah with You

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 1, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Cyrus invites TJ over for Hanukkah. TJ is spectacular as ever. Maybe it's time for their true feelings to be known.





	Hanukkah with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Cyrus knew that his religion didn’t really get as much hype as Christianity this time of year. He knew it, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t annoyed about it. He just didn’t think it was fair that nobody cared about Hanukkah.

               

Cyrus never told anyone this. Buffy and Andi both celebrated Christmas, and they didn’t even give Hanukkah a second thought. Cyrus barely even cared anymore. He knew his religion and traditions and that was all that mattered. Besides, it was the first day of Hanukkah, and he was at the park with TJ after school. Look how much attention he was paying to his religion.

               

“Underdog, isn’t it the first day of Hanukkah? Shouldn’t you be with your family?” TJ asked as if he was reading Cyrus’s mind. Cyrus looked over at him with wide eyes.

               

“How did you know that?” Cyrus asked bewildered. TJ blushed.

               

“You are my first really close friend who’s Jewish. I wanted to make sure that didn’t do anything wrong or something. I want you to feel comfortable with me,” TJ hurriedly explained. Cyrus was grinning.

               

“Thank you, Teej. Nobody has ever really cared about the Jewish part of me,” Cyrus admitted. TJ knocked their shoulders together as he moved on his swing. Cyrus smiled.

               

“I care about every part of you,” TJ said sincerely. They didn’t really say much after that. They swung and just enjoyed each other’s company.

               

That night when Cyrus and all four of his parents were lighting the menorah, all Cyrus could think about was TJ. The first night and the last night were the only nights Cyrus spent with all four of his parents. Cyrus spent the second, third, and fourth night with his mom and step-dad. He spent the fifth, sixth, and seventh with his dad and step-mom. Still, the only person he wanted to be spending any time with was TJ.

               

“Cyrus, since this is your first Hanukkah after your bar mitzva, we’re going to let you do something special this year,” Leslie said after the menorah was lit and they were sitting at the dining room table.

               

“Really, what is it?” Cyrus asked excitedly. Leslie, Todd, Norman, and Sharon all smiled at him.

               

“Well, you can invite whoever you want to dinner on Monday,” Norman explained causing Cyrus’s eyes to go wide.

               

“No way! Are you guys serious?” Cyrus asked excitedly. Norman chuckled. “Of course, you are. Why would you joke about Hanukkah?”

               

“So, do you know who you’re going to invite, sport?” Todd asked. Cyrus smiled at him.

               

“Yeah, I have an idea,” Cyrus said already pulling out his phone. He excused himself quickly and ran up the stairs to talk to TJ.

               

“Underdog, what’s up?” TJ asked. Cyrus threw himself onto his bed and got comfortable. TJ laughed at all the rustling he heard.

               

“Do you want to come over for dinner on Monday?” Cyrus asked. “It’s the eighth night of Hanukkah, and my parents are letting me invite someone. This is the first time they’re letting me.”

               

“And, you chose me? I’m honored, Cy. Of course, I’ll be there,” TJ assured him. Cyrus’s heart skipped a beat. He was so lucky to have TJ. It was too bad they were just friends, and that was all they were ever going to be.

…

               

The week flew by either because of excitement or nerves. Cyrus was not sure which one, but he was sure it was one of the two. It was finally the night. TJ was going to his house for dinner. TJ was going to his house for the eighth night of Hanukkah. TJ was going to celebrate Hanukkah with his family. Yeah, Cyrus was basically freaking out.

               

Cyrus practically ran home from school. He had a little more than an hour before TJ was going to be at his house. He had to make sure he and his house looked good enough. That one hour went by way faster than it should have. Cyrus was on his way downstairs to make sure everything looked alright when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran over to it, smoothed himself over one last time, and opened the door.

               

“Hey, Underdog,” TJ greeted happily. Cyrus smiled and moved over so TJ could get in the house. “I’m really happy you invited me.”

               

“Really?” Cyrus asked blushing. “Well, just wait until my parents all interrogate you. Speaking of, they probably want us in the dining room now. Dinner is almost ready.”

               

Cyrus and TJ walked into the dining room and sat down in seats next to each other. Soon, Leslie, Todd, Norman, and Sharon joined them. Cyrus prepared himself for the awkward conversations that would most likely occur.

               

“So, TJ, are you Jewish?” Leslie asked. _Perfect_ , Cyrus thought. _That’s a great starter_. TJ could probably tell he was thinking this because he put a hand on Cyrus’s knee and squeezed it.

               

“No, ma’am. I’m not. My family isn’t really religious,” TJ stated. “However, being friends with Cyrus really made get more into Judaism. It seems really interesting, and I might look into it more.”

               

“It is very interesting,” Norman chuckled. “I’m glad Cyrus inspired you.”

               

Cyrus blushed, and TJ just kept his hand on his knee offering a squeeze every time the conversation might have made Cyrus nervous. Cyrus was very grateful for that. He was very grateful that TJ was there, and he was trying to connect with Cyrus and his family.

               

Throughout the entire night, Cyrus was too distracted by TJ being ridiculously aware of everything that was going on. There was no reason he should know all of this. Unless, he really cared about Cyrus that much.

               

Cyrus walked TJ home. TJ told Cyrus that he didn’t have to especially because it meant Cyrus would have to walk home alone, but Cyrus insisted. He said it was the least he could do.

               

“I had a really great time, Underdog,” TJ said as they walked down the sidewalk. Cyrus smiled at him. “Thank you for inviting me.”

               

“No, I should be the one thanking you,” Cyrus said causing TJ to look at him in confusion. “You were so great tonight. You were amazing with my parents. You knew all the foods and you loved them. You didn’t make fun of me when I burnt myself on the flame. You were perfect, and you were there with me on one of my favorite nights of the year.”

               

“I’m really happy you wanted me to be at something that means so much to you,” TJ admitted. He took a breath. “Cy, I have to tell you something.”

               

“You can tell me anything,” Cyrus said trying not to sound nervous. TJ smiled at him and then looked at the ground. He took a breath and looked back up.

           

“אני אוהב אותך,” TJ said, his nerves causing him to completely mess up the accent, but Cyrus knew what he was trying him to say. Cyrus felt his eyes start to fill with tears.

               

“I love you, too,” Cyrus said wrapping his arms around TJ’s neck. “This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. You’re wonderful.”

               

“Yeah, well, I love you so much, Underdog. I would do anything if it meant it would make you this happy,” TJ whispered into Cyrus’s ear. Cyrus moved his head and kissed TJ on the cheek. He pulled away slightly, so he could see TJ’s face.

               

“You are the only thing that makes me this happy,” Cyrus said sincerely. “Can I kiss you?”

               

TJ was already nodding intensely. Cyrus laughed at him and leaned in. In that moment, Cyrus knew that year had been the best Hanukkah he had ever had. He hoped to have many more just like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did everything justice!


End file.
